Guild Meeting Agenda
Overview Goal: To setup a season/tourney system that can be implemented for future use across all platforms. What will this season mean to us? This season will prove as a good starting point to have guilds compromise and play each other with new ideas for options of matches, this is available to all guilds each week to test new options. Think of it as a precursor to the remaining seasons we will play. What do we have together so far? *Tie breaker options *Shrine starting point *Matches start at 55:00 marker *Match types available Tourney/Seasonal layout With the multitude of match types the host of the tourney/season can pick from a buffet on how they would like a tourney to go. This would include the following: *Setting default match types *Setting default times *Setting a single or multiple map type availability With these points in mind as an example for one tourney, an individual can pick a 10-30 tourney/season with one map and type available for everyone. The layout would go as follows: *Vote for match types *Season lasts X weeks *Each match is to be played in Keep SW allowed *10-30's with a lvl cap of 240 or whatever a vote is approved for *Winner is determined by X tiebreaker if not decided by regulation OR during regulation season, draws are allowed, tie breakers will be determined before finals by a record tie breaker match. This would come in to play when you have a top 4 and there is a tie for 4th place. Those teams will battle it out for their spot in the final tourney bracket. So, to start off the season, here would be a recommended process layout *All guilds register for a tourney/season *One week grace period to cover the voting **Votes are for the following: **Map selection (Multiple or single) **Match types **Player lvl cap **Any class limitations As another example, someone can pick a Cats 3 all class limit to their tourney that they choose to run in X map. This will allow those who like a different ruleset to implement it in for their tourney that they choose to run. Starting Point *Shrine Pillars *Turdie Mcfrosty Match Types 'Kill the King' *Each team to pick a "King" *Starting point in Shrine Pillars *First team to kill the opposing King wins the game 'King of the Pool' *When a team has cpool biased to 100%, they gain 1 point per second. Winner's could be decided two different ways **The team with the most points after a certain amount of time has elapsed (adjustable at game creation screen, 10-60 mins) is the winner **The team that reaches a certain score first, (adjustable at creation screen, 100-5,000 points) is the winner *Catacombs could be limited to only 2 teams, with red and green fighting for either blue's outter pool, or home pool. All other maps could have the option of allowing either 2 or 3 teams. 'DM With Rezzes' *Standard DM rules *All shrines are taken down at match start *Teams are not allowed to raise a shrine until match has been won *Teams are allowed to rez players *Winner is declared when all members from a team has been killed *Starting point is the opposing enemy shrine pillars 'Capture the flag' *'Flag starts at cpool' *'Flag must be taken to the shrine' *'Three/five flag drops in shrine = Win' Tie Breaker Options Option 1 - Church of Death Location: Town *At the start of a tie breaker match, all players enter church and go to the second floor there (one side per team). *No teams are allowed to select Order as their alignment *All shrines are destroyed. *No player may ever leave church, opening a door forfeits the match. *Rezzing is allowed. First team to have no members left alive loses. *The maximum player number is 8 30’s or player level max at 240. *No single class can make up more than 4 players in each team. *No solid walls are allowed! *5 min rule: No spells can be used till 55:00. No player can leave their side of the second church floor till 55:00. All pools must be unbiased at 55:00. *If there are still players from both teams alive when the match ends, the result is a draw and another option for the tie breaker will need to be instituted Option 2 - Death Match Location: Halls *Standard DM rules *Death Match Rules Class Limitations *Classic rules state 4 *Voting shows for no caps Default Match Schedule *Default time for matches to be played during the week the slotted time is 1PM EST Sunday *If an agreement isn't made from both guilds by 6pm EST on Saturday the default start time is in effect **If this is evoked, whoever from both guilds are to play the match out regardless of numbers present (Ex: 1v8 2v4 etc etc..) *Teams are allowed to arrange matches after 1pm EST that Sunday as long as it is defined by both teams that, that is the official start time Overview on Streaming Matches *If a team would like a match streamed, the match will be recorded but not available for replay after the match